


Hoist the Colors

by raininshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe: Lady Grimme (Paradox Space), F/F, Pirates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: On their journey to the Kingdom of the Rainbow Lakes, the Lady Grimme and the Red Knight are captured by pirates. Their captain develops a quick interest in Rose.





	Hoist the Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Rose Lalonde, the Lady Grimme, had seen many strange things in her travels. The talking amphibians, one of which had become her apprentice. The mysterious talking white sphere, who had become her arch-nemesis. The strange, suspicious bard, who had turned out to be her long-lost twin brother. All things considered, getting captured by pirates on her way to go retake the Kingdom of the Rainbow Lakes wasn't really the weirdest thing she'd had to deal with. 

It was, however, one of the more annoying. Even if their captain was a very fetching young lady, with canines that seemed just a bit too long and skin that seemed just a bit too pale to be quite natural. Rose had places to be. She couldn't afford to be distracted by a beautiful woman who might be a vampire. 

Rose, Dave, and the Apprentice were kneeling in chains on the deck of the ship. The other members of the crew stood aside as their captain surveyed the new prisoners. She glanced over the Apprentice and Dave, before her gaze fell on Rose and stayed there. Rose shivered at the seeming weight of it. "You," the pirate captain said, her voice unexpectedly soft and polite. "What is your name?" 

"That's the Lady Grimme!" the Apprentice piped up, and then fell silent when the captain looked back at him. 

"Mm," the captain said, turning her gaze back to Rose. "Bring this one to my cabin," she ordered the crew. "And throw the other two in the brig." 

Rose found herself hoisted to her feet by two burly women - now that she looked around, the crew was all female. They escorted her into the ship and through a series of corridors, then finally into a well-appointed but small bedroom. The captain entered behind them. "You may go," she said to the crew members. 

"Yes, Captain," they said, and departed. 

The captain sat down at the desk. Rose noted that the chair the captain was now sitting in was the only chair in the room; unsure what else to do, she remained standing. "So you're the Lady Grimme," the captain mused. Her eyes met Rose's; they were a bright, bright jade green, with an inner fire. "What brings you to these waters?"

Rose recapped her quest to reclaim the Kingdom of the Rainbow Lakes. The captain's gaze never left hers. 

"Interesting," the captain said, nodding. "I imagine I won't be able to hold you for ransom, then. What _shall_ I do with you?" She smiled, showing her teeth. Rose shivered. "I imagine you know what I am," the captain said. "I've heard of you, Lady Grimme; you're a necromancer, surely you've seen vampires before."

Rose nodded. She'd dealt with vampires before, professionally, but never this intimately. "I have... Captain." She still had her needles, but could she break out of here and rescue Dave and the Apprentice? 

The captain laughed. "Call me Kanaya. Don't worry. I don't intend to eat from you, nor your friends." She smiled again, her fangs clearly visible this time. "Unless you'd like that."

Rose shivered again, although this time it wasn't with fear. "I might," she said, her voice remarkably steady. 

"I haven't been to the Kingdom of the Rainbow Lakes in some time," Kanaya said. "If you and your companions will travel with us, we can bring you to the coast. And perhaps beyond, if you wish it." She seemed to be focusing on Rose's neck now; Rose felt the odd urge to cover it up, but tamped it down.

"I would very much like to travel with you, Kanaya," Rose said, smiling herself. "I've never felt a vampire's bite before, though, and all my books speak of it as a unique and sublime experience. Might you be able to oblige me at some point on our journey?"

Kanaya laughed, her gaze smoldering. "Lady Grimme, it would be my delight to."


End file.
